


Au where person a's neighbor (person b) yodels at three in the morning

by SolluxanderCaptr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i wrote this a year ago, so forgive me if the writing doesnt seem like mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxanderCaptr/pseuds/SolluxanderCaptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku can't stand his new neighbor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au where person a's neighbor (person b) yodels at three in the morning

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!”

It was 3:14 A.M. and for the umpteenth time those two months, his new neighbor had started yodeling. Yaku didn’t understand why, he didn’t want to frankly. It wasn’t even good yodeling, it was that stereotypical Ricola-type yodeling. Don’t ask how he knew this, he just knew.

Yaku sandwiched his head between two pillows, but he could still hear them. Why me, Yaku thought. Why.

The morning came and Yaku was still awake. The yodeling only ceased around 4:30. He looked to his right to check his digital clock. It was 6:47. Yaku decided he’d had enough.

He stormed into his bathroom, thankful that it was spring break this week, otherwise he wouldn’t have taken time to get himself ready. If you could call forcing your head into a basin full if ice cold water to wake yourself up getting ready. After that he went to put on the pants he had some how managed to slip off in his sleep that night and went to confront his neighbor.

The sign on the house read ‘Haiba.’ At least he had a name to use when he cursed out whoever lived here. Yaku knocked on the front door as hard as he could. He heard loud, quick footsteps from inside followed by 'COMING!!’

The man who unlocked the door was… pretty cute actually. His hair was grey, but he looked very young. And he was much taller than Yaku. Maybe he could forgive this guy.

“Wha? What’s a little kid like you doing up so earl- Agh!" Yaku kicked Haiba. He could not be forgiven.

"I’m here,” he growled at the now double-over man infront of him, “because you keep fucking yodeling at three in the morning! You’ve been doing this ever since you moved in and I can’t stand it! Why do you insist on-”

“You’re cute.”

Yaku spluttered and blushed. “Wha- N- no- Listen to me! The fuck- put me down!”

Haiba had gotten up and raised Yaku off the ground. “Yeah, I guess I could stop. Hey, you’re not wearing much, it’s cold out. Why not come into my house for some tea? Oh yeah, my name’s Lev by the way.”

Lev put him down but then took Yaku by the hand and dragged him inside. He sighed. Why.


End file.
